Some conventional existing systems include an address being dynamically assigned from a service. When a device on a network is assigned an address dynamically, it is difficult for other network devices to contact that address. This makes peer to peer communication difficult without some other means for determining the network address corresponding to the device. The device can publish its dynamically assigned address via methods such as Domain Name System (DNS) or Dynamic DNS (DDNS), but this can be a security concern as it may not allow the addressee to pick and choose who gets to receive its addressing information. Another difficulty is that many existing dynamic servers typically take an active role in the discovery process, for example generating, receiving, and/or relaying the dynamic address. This can result in a possible security breach of the address between peer devices.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the detailed description below.
Like reference numerals may be used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.